Avec toi, c'est pour toujours
by Takiaba
Summary: Alors que Hoseok tombe amoureux du beau brun de l'équipe, ce dernier lui propose une relation bien étrange. Hoseok va t-il finir par lui avouer ses véritables sentiments après cette relation ambiguë qui s'installe entre eux? BTS : Jimin/ J-Hope & Jung Kook/ V
1. Chapter 1

Bangtan Boys, Fanfiction

Genre: Yaoi/Romance/Amitié/Comique

Couples:

Jimin/J-Hope [Partie1 : Les pensées d'Hoseok.]

Jung Kook/V [ Partie 2 : Les pensées de Taehyung.]

Note: Voici ma fanfiction sur BTS. Elle sera présenté en deux grandes parties, comme présenté si dessus, et plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos avis. Bonne lecture.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Avec toi c'est pour toujours.**

 _[Les pensées d' Hoseok.]_

Chapitre 1

« Joyeux anniversaiire... Joyeux anniversaiiire ! Joyeux anniversaiiireee, Hoseok, haha ! »

Pleurant encore du a la vidéo émouvante qu'avait préparée Jimin pour mon anniversaire, je regardai ce dernier arriver avec un gâteau au chocolat avec trois grandes bougies. Etant à fleur de peau vue que j'avais pleuré devant la vidéo qu'il avait faite pour moi. Lorsqu'il posa le gâteau devant moi et me caressa la tête en me disant de souffler les bougies un grand sourire aux lèvres, je les soufflai encore à moitié en larme et le laissa rallumer les lumières. Tous mes amis applaudirent et Jin me mit un mouchoir sur les yeux pour essuyer mes larmes. Je le pris encore en train de pleurer et regarda Jimin installé maintenant derrière moi. Je passai ma main pour venir attraper son bras et lui faire un câlin en pleure toujours assit sur ma chaise et le mouchoir sur mes yeux. Il s'arrêta de parler et me pris également dans ses bras tendrement en me caressant le dos.

« Arrête de pleurer Hoseok, tu vas me faire pleurer à mon tour.. »

« Tais-toi, ta déjà faire pleurer toute l'équipe avec tes bêtises ! »

« Pourquoi ça ne ta pas plus ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'être triste.

« Si ! Bien sûre que si ! Tu es adorable merci mon Jimin. »

Suite à mes mots je le serrais tendrement dans mes bras encore à moitié en pleure. Quand tout le monde se releva pour venir vers moi et pour arrêter la camera qui tournait depuis tout à l'heure Jimin salua et remercia d'avoir regardé la surprise pour mon anniversaire. Je fis une moue boudeuse avant de le regarder parler. A cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer et j'avais envie de remercier encore et encore Jimin. Je passai mes bras une nouvelle fois autour de lui pour qu'il me reprenne encore dans ses bras. Il rigola et me serra également tendrement contre lui, caressant délicatement mon dos en embrassant mes cheveux. Pleurant dans ses bras légèrement, à ce moment précis, je ne compris pas tout de suite que c'était là que tout avait commencé…

Je me réveillai assez brusquement ayant sentit quelque chose se poser sur mon torse. Je me réveillais assez facilement depuis toujours, c'est pour ça que je ne dormais jamais et au grand jamais avec Tae. C'était une horreur ! Si vous voulez ne pas dormir, je vous le conseil. Ce mec vient vraiment d'une autre planète. Il pousse des cris étranges et bouge toute la nuit ! Un vrai calvaire ! Depuis je dors avec Jimin quand on doit choisir nos chambre ou quand on doit tous dormir ensemble, je me mets entre Jimin et Jin. Au moins eux ne bouge absolument pas. Enfin, Jimin un peu mais il est adorable quand il dort ! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut de l'amour quand il dort. Déjà, si je ne lui caresse pas les cheveux, il dort très mal. Ah, Jimin. D'ailleurs, la si je me suis réveillé c'est car ce dernier vient de passer sa main sur mon torse, et c'est rapproché tout près de moi. Je regardai l'heure, et le regarda lui, avalant ma salive en regardant son bras finir sur mon torse. Pas que cela me dégoute, loin de la. Le problème était un peu plus délicat.

Depuis mon 22ème anniversaire, je m'étais de plus en plus rapproché de Jimin même si je l'étais déjà. Mais là c'est parce que c'était différent. Mes sentiments pour lui étaient différents. Comment peut-on tomber amoureux de l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? J'avais tout le temps envies de lui sauter dessus. Qu'il me prenne contre un mur et qu'il m'embrasse. En même temps, il ne me facilite pas la tâche ! Il vient toujours vers moi pour danser ou rigoler. On est toujours ensemble. On dort ensemble ! On mange ensemble ! On danse ensemble, on a même nos chorégraphie rien cas nous et nos moments ! Tae et Jung Kook aussi étaient souvent avec nous mais c'est différent de nous deux ! Nous on est vraiment tout le temps ensemble ! Mon dieu. Et quand il me prend dans ses bras j'ai toujours peur de me mettre à bander. Quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui, je bandais dès qu'il s'approchait de moi ! J'ai dû mettre des pulls longs pendant une semaine ! Je soupirai et en sentant Jimin descendre légèrement sa main, la laissant sur mon bas ventre, je cachai mon visage totalement rouge, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

« Jimin… » Dis-je tout bas.

Je retirai mes bras de mon visage et souleva doucement la couverture pour voir mon membre me saluer, totalement au garde avoue. Je rougis de plus belle en voyant la bosse qui venait de se faire entre mes jambes et me mordit les lèvres en regardant Jimin. Il fallait que j'aille dans la salle de bain… Mais c'était tellement excitant qu'il soit juste à côté de moi. Je le regardai et descendit doucement ma main pour me caresser doucement à travers mon jogging, me mordant la lèvre par peur qu'il se réveille mais aussi parce que j'étais excité comme jamais. Mon membre était déjà totalement en érection, du fait de faire ça alors qu'il était juste à côté de moi. J'avais l'impression que c'était sa main qui me caressait. Je me tournai pour être de profile, face à lui, laissant sa pauvre main mollassonne glisser sur mes hanches. Je frissonnais en me caressant d'avantage, pressant ma bosse en le regardant étant tout près de son visage tellement beau. Légèrement rouge, je sentais que mon jogging compressait mon membre, je le descendis alors de façon à faire seulement sortir mon membre. J'entourai ma virilité de ma main, pour commencer à la presser et à faire des vas et viens avec ma main, me masturbant en titillant mon gland, m'extirpant de petit gémissements. Mon liquide pré-éjaculatoire glissa le long de mes doigts, alors que je continuais mes mouvements de plus en plus rapidement en soupirant de bien-être.

C'était tellement excitant, tellement ! Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je voulais jouir ici. Je rougis en sentant que j'allais venir et poussa un petit gémissement en serrant les dents pour ne pas me faire trop entendre avec d'éjaculer dans ma main de long jet chaud. Un peu essoufflé, je posai ma tête sur son torse, m'excusant intérieurement d'avoir fait ça a côté de lui. Une fois un peu calmé, je le regardai toujours endormie, et me rapprocha doucement pour l'embrasser. Je me stoppai avant de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres et finis par me lever pour aller me nettoyer dans la salle de bain. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé car je voulais que notre premier baiser soit consentant des deux côtés. Même si cela n'arriverai jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Voici la suite! J'attends vos avis!

Chapitre 2

Finalement, je descendis pour déjeuner dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel. Yoongi et Nam Jun étaient déjà assis en train de manger le petit déjeuner. Yoongi avait ses lunettes et ses écouteurs, dormant à moitié. Tandis que Nam Jun regardait Jung Kook qui se servait à manger dans le buffet. Je me rapprochai de lui en prenant une assiette et lui caressa les cheveux avant de prendre ma nourriture.

« Bien dormis ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ça va. Jimin ne bouge pas donc c'est sûr que je dors bien. Et toi avec Tae ? Ta quand même réussi à dormir ? »

« Oui ça va. Moi je ne me réveille pas quand je dors donc bon. Mais Yoongi le pauvre, il est partit dans la chambre de Jin et Nam Jun en pleine nuit parce que Tae l'empêchait de dormir. »

« Sérieux ? Ah c'est pour ça qu'il s'endort devant son petit déjeuné ? »

« Ouais ! »

Nous rigolons sur ce pauvre Yoongi avant de retourner à la table pour nous installer à côté d'eux. Je saluai tout le monde en caressant les cheveux de ce pauvre Yoongi qui me regarda à moitié dans les vapes avant de boire plusieurs tasses de café. J'entendis arriver Tae, Jin suivis de Jimin. A la vue de Jimin, je rougis en me retournant vers mon petit déjeuné, me rappelant de ce matin. Je préférai baisser la tête et mangeai sans rien dire, beaucoup trop gêné. D'ailleurs, je fis comme Yoongi, et enfila mes écouteurs en commençant à manger.

Je tombai sur la musique que j'écoutais beaucoup en ce moment avec Jimin. On l'avait adorais. C'était « Bigbang- Bae Bae ». J'écoutais la chanson en souriant. Elle avait un sens tellement romantique et fou à la fois. La mélodie glissait parfaitement me donnant une folle envie de chanter. Je trouvais cette chanson vraiment sublime. Partant dans mes pensées, grâce à cette chanson, j'en avais oublié mes amis autour de moi avant que je remarquai des bras musclés entouré mon cou et une bouche sensuelle me déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue. En remarquant que c'était Jimin, je rougis légèrement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux et me tourna vers lui en retirant mon écouteur qu'il mit automatiquement.

« Bah alors, tu es partis sans me réveiller tout à l'heure. Je t'ai réveillé tôt ? » Me demanda-t-il en commençant à chanter doucement la chanson : « Baby, baby peux-tu rester belle, juste comme tu l'es maintenant ? Mmh… ~ »

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu avais l'aire encore fatigué alors je suis descendu. Si tu ne te serais pas levé, je t'aurais ramené à manger de toute façon. »

« Oh, bah merde alors ! J'aurais dû rester à dormir un peu plus alors ! Merci, c'est gentil mon Hope. »

Je n'eut le temps de répondre, qu'il caressa tendrement mes cheveux avant de me piquer un de mes croissants dans mon assiette, pour le manger en gardant ses bras autour de mon cou et rigolant avec les autres et en gardant toujours mon écouteur, chantant de temps à autre . Il était tellement adorable. Il était pourtant proche de Tae aussi ou toujours en train de vouloir filmer Jung Kook… Enfin, maintenant que j'y repense, plus trop en ce moment. On prend toujours des photos ensemble et tout… Je fronçai les sourcils me sentant rougir. Je me faisais des films c'était sûr. Je soupirai en terminant mon déjeuner et lui tendit un bout de mon gâteau, lui fourrant littéralement dans la bouche avant de lui tirer les joues, alors qu'il rigolait. Je finis par me lever pour retourner dans ma chambre avant notre départ. Ont étaient en vacance et ont allaient faire un petit tour au Japon. Ont aimaient tous beaucoup ce pays. Je saluai mes amis rapidement leur indiquant que je retournais dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers les escaliers. J'allais monter quand j'entendis une voix me stopper.

« Attend Hoseok ! »

Je me stoppai en frissonnant, ayant compris que c'était encore Jimin. Je me tournai alors vers lui, pour le voir arriver rapidement vers moi.

« Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bah je remonte avec toi. » Me dit-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

« Tu as presque rien mangé Jimin. Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Mais non t'inquiète pas ! J'ai pris quelques trucs à manger et il y a un mini bar dans la chambre. »

« Bon si tu le dis. Tu as intérêt à bien manger ce midi. Je te rappel qu'on a une longue route encore la ! »

Il fit « oui » de la tête avant de monter rapidement pour commencer à danser dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre, accompagné d'une chanson ridicule que je chantais. On finit par rentrer dans la chambre et je m'écroula sur le lit, laissant Jimin continuer de danser au milieu de notre chambre assez petite a première vue. Deux petits lits séparés, enfin, Jimin ne supporte plus de dormir seul alors nous avons collé les lits. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me gêné aussi… Enfin appart cela, nous avions tout de même une salle de bain plus que convenable, une grande télé, un mini bar et un balcon avec chaises et tables ainsi qu'une très belle vue sur la ville. Je le regarda danser, cherchant des musiques à mettre sur notre petites enceinte relié à mon téléphone pour continuer de le faire danser et chanter avec moi . Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par regarder l'heure et me leva pour prendre mes affaires et aller vers la salle de bain en m'étirant.

« Aller prépare tes affaires, ça va bientôt être l'heure. Je me lave en vitesse et je te laisse la place. »

« On peut se laver ensemble au pire. C'est rien on le fait tout le temps après les entrainements de dance. »

En entendant sa proposition, je rougis fortement ne sachant pas tout de suite quoi dire. Pour lui c'était normal, pour moi ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué ! Je me retournai rapidement et rentra dans la salle de bain avant de bafouiller une réponse, espérant que mon membre reste tranquille cette fois.

« Eh… S-Si tu veux. Ça ira plus vite. »

Jimin fit alors un grand sourire et prit ses affaires pour venir dans la salle de bain avec moi. Je n'osai même pas me déshabiller. Je l'entendis fermer la porte derrière lui sans bouger. Doucement je retirai mon haut, pour ne pas montrer m'a gène en ce moment précis. Je n'avais jamais pris de douche avec lui tout seul. Dos a lui, je commençais à baisser mon jogging, doucement jusqu'à ce que je sente l'une de ses mains passer doucement sur mon épaule pour la remonter dans un doux frôlement jusqu'à mon cou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il cherchait à m'exciter ?


End file.
